Thanks for the Coat
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: Just because they're not aware of or celebrating Valentines Day doesn't mean they can't have a corny, cheesy, romantic encounter, right? HolmesxWatson incase you didn't realise


**Valentine Special - Just conforming to society rofl**

**It was a rushed one, and I'm really tired, so it's not very good. But hoping you'll enjoy it's extreme corniness and simplicity all the same. Too tired and out of ideas to come up with something proper. Perhaps I'll try again in later in the day.**

**At any rate, hope you all have a happy Valentines day with your loved one or friends, or perhaps enjoy a confession from a secret admirer or something.**

**For those who don't received a Valentine or anything, this can be your Valentine from me ^^**

**Have a wonderful love-filled day!  
**

February 14

Days, weeks, months and years passed the accomodation I shared with the great detective Sherlock Holmes and one would think we were brothers - more than friends, and indeed for many years it was like that. A mutual friendship that became very close due to the nature of our work and marital status'. It seemed normal to everyone, it seemed normal to us prior to certain events which had occured over the passed 2-3 years. Though things were starting to settle down, we'd not engaged in any sort of intimate proceedings since the night Holmes came into my room.

It was a day like any other, a busy day of work followed by a quiet evening. Holmes and I, tired from the day, agreed on a light early dinner at a nice pub about a 20 minute walk away and an early night to bed. It was a nice evening I must say, an enjoyable meal with tolerable company, as Holmes is at times hard to tolerate. As we were both exhausted we didn't converse much over our meal and spent the walk home in silence. It was a comfortable silence for once - no tension, no concerns, so puzzling over mysteries. The night was, however, rather chilly and being rather over heated at the time of a departure for dinner I didn't think to grab a warmer coat. In fact, I was completely dumbfounded to find I'd not brought a warmer coat knowing there was a good chance it would snow later in the night, which it was starting to do so as we idly walked streets.

And as luck would have it, snow - first of the season - began to fall.

"I think it's about time we head home and we'd best make haste, Watson. Snow is starting to fall." Holmes he quickened his pace.

I agreed and quickened to keep up with him. It was easy at first as the exertion warmed me a little, but as we progressed the cold began to over come me and I slowed little by little. We'd only been walking for about minutes and I was beginning to find it hard to keep up with the detective.

"Watson, are you alright?" asked Holmes as he realised my struggling efforts to keep pace with him.

Looking at him I realised that if I told him of my ignorance he'd be on about it for the rest of the night and perhaps the next few days even. "Just a bit tired," replied I, "The work today must have just taken it right out of me." Chance's were he'd see past my charade and interrogate me until I confessed. So I prepared myself.

The sleuth slowed right down back to an idling pace. "Apologies, old chap. I didn't realise work had you so exhausted, you should have mentioned it." He buried his hands deep into his coat pockets as he spoke. "I just thought it best to be out of this cold weather, but I'm sure a few extra minutes out in the cold wont do any harm."

How relieved I was that he didn't discover me! But I soon discovered that the slowed pace was not of any benefit. The long I was out, the colder I would get; the cold I got, the more I tense and shiver; the more I tensed and shivered, the more tired and slow I would become. Only 10 minutes had passed and we weren't even half way home. And our pace was so slow now. But I pushed on as best I could.

"Watson," Came Holmes' soft voice. "It's a bit cold, isn't it?" He moved closer.

I could barely speak or nod in response. "Yes, it is."

Was he trying to insinuate something?

"Is it affecting you?" He asked, looking at me.

I looked back at him. "No..."

He put a hand on my shoulder and we both stopped. He then turned to me, and encouraged me to face him too. "You're shivering, you're lips are blue and you're wearing your light coat."

A flush came over my face, despite my body being deprived of heat.

"I haven't the slightest idea why you're wearing your light coat, but why didn't you say something?"

I averted my eyes, "Because I am sure you'll be mocking me for the rest of the evening, perhaps even the week - and the week is still early. Why would I embarrase myself for something so small?"

The man sighed, "Because I couldn't do this otherwise." Holmes closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

At first I was unsure of what to do. My friend, detective Sherlock Holmes for the first time did not mock me, he was holding me close - so very close. His cheek was against mine and I could feel his breath in my ear. It was strange, but slowly I returned the embrace unsure of what else to do. Soon I felt warmth flooding me and found that I couldn't let him go. I was almost afraid he'd let go when he pulled his head back to look at me. Initially I thought the fear was of the cold, but soon found it was Holmes, just Holmes.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his face so close to mine.

All I could do was nod.

A frown then wrinkled across his brow. "Your lips are still blue." And without warning he leaned in and pressed his warm, soft lips against my dry, cold ones.

I was paralysed. Holmes kissed me. He held me, then kissed me. But I didn't find it strange, I didn't find it repulsive. It felt as if it should have happened before, it felt like it was normal, but I would think about the implications later. For that moment, I was content in Holmes' arms, just as I had been when Holmes and I confessed our feelings for one another.

"Come on." Said he, as he let me go.

I obediently obeyed his instructions and began walking.

Holmes then removed his coat. "Here." He placed it over my shoulders.

"But Holmes-"

"It's ok, it's not much longer until we reach home. And once we reach home, we can sit infront of the fire together."

We didn't say anything more after that, not until we reached our Baker Street house.

"Holmes." I said as I followed him up the stairs.

He paused short of opening the door.

"Thank you for your coat." I then pressed my lips against his then quickly went inside and rushed to my room. The coat stayed in my bed with me.


End file.
